


Аналитика: Вопрос времени

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First expedition, Gen, Research, Timeline, non-fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Когда же всё-таки стартовала первая экспедиция?Краткий обзор вариантов на основе комикса и комментариев автора.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Аналитика: Вопрос времени

Когда же всё-таки стартовала первая экспедиция? На 65 странице комикса слева видна часть листа со списком участников и организаторов — и датой наверху. Можно предположить, что это и есть дата начала экспедиции…но она коварно существует в трёх разных вариантах.  
Рассмотрим эти варианты внимательнее.

  
Рисунок 1. Из русского перевода на сайте “Авторский комикс”

  
Рисунок 2. Из оригинала на сайте Минны Сандберг

  
Рисунок 3. Из оригинала в пдф-файле первой книги (в бумажном издании — аналогично)

  
Рисунок 4. Из превью разворота в примечании автора к 65 странице

Тот, что на акомиксе (рис. 1) — можно предположить, что самый старый: если переводчик не заменял страницу после того, как её заменили в оригинале (и, видимо, ошибочный, не зря же заменили?). В оригинале на сайте автора (рис. 2) и в пдф-файле с книгой (рис. 3) дата одинаковая, только в книге край меньше срезан (но что может значить 8 февраля 90 года — непонятно; если там неожиданно американский формат записи даты и первым стоит месяц, то 2 августа 90 года — может быть, дата, когда организаторам утвердили экспедицию, но отчего там мог быть американский формат? да и не через точки он записывается). Но самый интересный вариант, пожалуй, тот, что в примечании к странице, на превью полного разворота (рис. 4) — где отчётливо видно 12, а не 2. И вот в варианте 08.12.90 это действительно похоже на дату начала экспедиции.

В комментариях к странице можно найти ответ автора по поводу этих преобразований (рис. 5): она спохватилась, что год в новом отсчёте начинается осенью, а не зимой, так что к началу экспедиции должен быть уже 91, а не 90. И нумерация месяцев тогда смещается относительно привычной нам.  
Однако непонятно, почему тогда в оригинале на сайте сейчас видно 90 год. Притом что по вопросу в комментариях (рис.6) похоже, что там как раз 91 (в отличие от 90 в примечании автора). Непонятная ситуация. Но если считать, что правильная дата всё-таки с 91 годом, то получается 8 или 18 число второго месяца – при начале года осенью. В целом возможно, что это то же 8 декабря из превью разворота (рис. 4), только в другой нумерации месяцев. И год тогда начинается с ноября.

С тем, что экспедиция должна была начаться зимой, этот вариант стыкуется. Как и с тем, что она должна была начаться после дня рождения Онни (19 ноября), потому что у него в профайлах возраст в первом и втором приключении указан один и тот же. А также с тем, что визит Тару в Кеуруу, когда она позвала Туури и Лалли в экспедицию, был «три месяца назад» и это было летом.  
Таким образом, можно предположить, что а)”год 0” начался в ноябре, б)экспедиция отправилась в путь 8 декабря 91 года. Хотя как с такой датой увязывается остальной таймлайн и хоть и немногочисленные, но всё-таки имеющиеся маркеры времени, — отдельная печальная история...

Рисунок 5. Комментарий Минны Сандберг, автора комикса  
  
_Перевод:  
Minna Sundberg: Вау, вы внимательны! Вот что случилось: в последний момент я вспомнила, что год начинается осенью (потому что тогда начался первый год :D), а не зимой, как в наше время. Так что если во время исландского лета 90 год, то к зиме в любом случае должен быть 91. Так что всё изменилось! :3 _

Рисунок 6. Комментарии читателей на сайте комикса  
  
_Перевод:_  
SRunner: Вопрос: почему в разрезанной странице наверху на списке слева 91 год, а на полном развороте в примечании автора — 90? Изменилась дата отбытия с “до нового года” на “после”? *заинтересован*  
JoB: Дата изменилась с “08-12-90” на “х8-2-91”. Считая, что это европейский формат времени день-месяц-год, она сменилась с декабря на февраль одной и той же зимы. Видимо, кое-кто проверяет таймлайн на достоверность (и вносит изменения) за кадром. :-3


End file.
